


The Call of the Beast

by CrescentViolett



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Crest of the Beast, Gen, Internal Conflict, Mentioned Hilda Valentine Goneril, Running Away, Storm - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentViolett/pseuds/CrescentViolett
Summary: Marianne feels a storm growing around her, the sky mimicking her emotions and darkening quickly. Afraid to hurt her friends she runs away, thinking she could take the storm with her into the local woods. After Marianne ran away from the monastery she felt the Beast inside her growing stronger by the second.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Call of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Invincible Zine's Marianne: Survivor of the Curse zine, check out all the other amazing creators of the zine on their twitter!  
> And while you're there, give me a follow as well :3 (@CrescentViolett)

Lightning struck the earth, making the ground shake under its massive force. Trees bent to the will of a force of nature that powerful, ice-cold rain accompanied like ravens traveling with wolves; to get a bit of that power, to aid it in its destruction.

The sky had darkened since she 'd left the monastery, since she'd ran, the stormy clouds following her into the forest. Black trees and fog as thick as the wool of fluffy sheep embraced her into their claws. It was anything but soft, however, the tiny particles of icy air pricking her face like thousands of needles. Soon after she had left, her worst nightmare erupted like the thunder she'd heard overhead.

The fresh rain cut through the fog like a hot knife through butter, clearing her vision to reveal the sombre sight of the forest. No animals, no shelter, nothing that could save her from her thoughts as rain battered against her clothes, soaking it to a point she thought she would never be dry again.

She kept on running, almost crashing into trees as branches swept into her face, momentarily disrupting her vision.

Another loud crack entered her ears, making them ring as the aftershocks of a lightning strike pounded inside her head. She felt the pain increasing, her heart beating violently inside her throat as she felt the Beast grow inside of her.

A mighty roar accompanied another flash. It made the Beast flare up, screaming in unison with the weather. Her chest grew hotter at the action, feeling herself being completely engulfed by the being inside of her. It wasn't dormant any more- it had been waiting months for this opportunity, to finally get control over the kind body that had kept it locked up for so long.

She clutched her chest, the rate of her breathing decreasing as the cold grip of the rain held her even tighter.

Tiny silver fish swam into her vision, disorienting her while the forest appeared to change with every step. Hard, draining steps that pulled her down as she ran further into the forest. Her body had become stiff; her started hands aching as she tried to move the branches out of the way, her face soon locked in an almost permanent position.

She gasped for air as another shock went through the sky, having to lean on a nearby tree to balance herself again. The world twisted and turned around her, making her dizzy and nauseous as she tried to focus on the ground. She placed her other hand on her forehead, leaning against the rough bark of the tree. Her hand felt cold against it, as if it was somehow still warm.

Sliding down the tree she felt her clothes rip open at her back, the wood almost piercing her skin before she came to a halt.

The floor was even more wet than she was, her clothes soaking up the water faster than she could notice it. She pulled up her knees, wrapped her arms around them, and cried.

Never had those droplets of water felt so good against her skin; warm and gentle as they slid over her cheeks. Her stiff mouth tried to curl up into a smile, but she wondered if she would ever be able to do that again.

A scream went through the air, but not one she expected. Another scream - the sound of lightning - soon followed it. She looked up as more aftershocks pounded against her head.

"Marianne!" There was the scream again. High-pitched and worried. Why.

The storms had never been calm to her, they had always called her in her worst moments, to take her over like the darkness takes over when the day ends. The Beast would call out to her with no hesitation, no fear. It would try to take over, just like moments ago. Why did the voice sound worried.

Hands grabbed her as she tried to make out the bright pink blob in front of her.

"Marianne, I was so afraid I lost you!"

What?

A face was the only thing she could see now, pink eyes looking into her own. She tried to focus on the person in front of her as the Beast called out from above. A name finally came through the fogginess of her mind.

"Hilda?" she asked the being.

Her vision focused immediately on their face as the person smiled at her. "I'm here, Marianne."


End file.
